The Next Male Force User
by lava213
Summary: While meditating in the Jedi Temple, Yoda hears a 'cry' through the Force and was visited by one of the Force Priestesses whom shown him a sad child with whiskered cheeks. watch as the next male Force user makes a path of his own. (smut fic, massive gender bender, only two male Jedi's) The first chapter is the concept for this fic
1. Concept

hello everyone, let's get this out of the way and will be the only time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of these two awesome series, just this laptop to write this story.**

so as the name suggests the concept with this story is that the star wars universe is a more sexual place, which would make this a smut fic with a plot. the reason I'm doing this is because **(1)** not that long ago I was playing a flash game called 'love saber' and **(2)** I wanted to be the first that makes a massive gender bent fic for the star wars series.

the few chapters will take place several years before the phantom menace starts and before you jump to conclusion here is a list of who I'm turning female.

the Jedi order with the exception being one male.

the Sith.

the entire clone army and all the droids in the star wars universe will be turned into gynoids **(sexbots if you will)** why? because I and I'm assuming some of you people wants to as well, so why not write about it.

the force will have a more sexual twist to it, an example would be is that they if you want to use the force you would need to be horny. so if anyone can help change both the Jedi/Sith codes and their oaths, pm me as that would be most appreciated for the story.

I'll be adding the Naruto universe as well but I'm thinking of introducing them into the galaxy just before the clone wars, as the time on Naruto's world would be just before the Hyuuga incident and given that at this time the entire shinobi nations aren't allies yet so they still hate and distrust one another.

also if anyone can come up with any names for the males that are being turned to females like for example

Kit Fisto = Kitty Fisto

Anakin = Anika

and so on, so if you can think up some that would help with the story and I'll give you credit, also I am asking if anyone who is as knowledgeable with the star wars universe wants to help make this fic happen PM me and we'll talk.

in any case I should have the first chapter done in a few days, by the way if you can guess which character gets a lemon first wins a cookie. So leave a review on what you think of this concept and if i should continue it anyway

**PEACE**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 01)**

**(1) – search on google ****commission #152 by cutesexyrobutts, if the guy whose drawn this is reading sorry but it was sexy**

**(Unknown Regions)**

In the silent darkness of space we see an Eta-class shuttle exiting Hyperspace in an uncharted system with the pilot shutting down both of his Sub-Light and Hyperdrive engines. The pilot sat back in his seat and letting out a sigh of relief as he had several close calls before arriving at this destination. He started checking over his ship's navigational systems to see he had arrived in a 5 planetary system that surrounds a yellow star 'hmm which planet, is his?' he thought to himself as he closed his eyes to allow the force to guide him to his destination.

However he could barely feel the force as he feels a little tired from travelling through Hyperspace for the past 3 hours from his previous location, the entire time he had to make course corrections along the way to avoid _Gravity Wells, a black hole and even a Pulsar star_.

He felt even more tired when he thought back to how many months had passed since he first started this journey 'three months, Its been' he thought as his mind went back to the day he left Coruscant.

**(Flashback - Coruscant – Jedi Temple)**

We see a small elderly green man with long pointed ears sitting at the edge of a round chair in one of the meditation chambers within the Jedi Temple with his eyes closed, meditating in the slightly silent room as there was light humming coming from the room but he didn't pay it any mind as he was enjoying his silence with a smile.

Unfortunately his peaceful time was interrupted by a sudden call through the force _"why?"_ came a child's voice as a whisper with images of a young blond haired boy appeared in his mind.

**(Force Vision)**

_He opens his eyes to see what appears to be a 5 year old boy resting his head on his knees as he sat on his bed and if he sees correctly, the child appeared to have been crying not too long ago, if his slight damp whiskered cheek was an indication. He walks up to the kid's bed to try and get a better look at him._

'_Curious' he thought when he saw the boy's cheek and noticed they weren't scars but birth marks "why so sad, young one?" he suddenly asks the child which caused one of the ways he predicted this would go._

_The boy's eyes snapped at hearing someone besides him being in his home, looking up he saw where the voice came from "AHHHH! A GOBLIN!" he shouted jumping up to his feet only to slip over his blanket trying to get up and had fell off the bed. The boy and room started to fade away and then was shown small parts of the kid's short life and what he first saw made the old master feel sad but was slowly replaced with a smile._

_He was first shown what appeared to have been the boy, as a newly born baby since he has the same whisker marks on his cheeks, but what had his attention the most was the massive claw that was about to touch the baby but was stopped by the two humans that sacrificed themselves to protect him "…love you…N"._

_The scene suddenly vanished just as he was about to hear the woman speak her baby's name and a second one shown to the Jedi was of the boy still as a baby. He saw the baby was about to be abducted by a woman with a blank white mask covering her face but was stopped by a lightning covered hand sticking through her chest. The old man could hear what sounds like a lot birds coming from the young lady that saved the boy and he sees she was making sure he was okay by checking him over to see if he was hurt._

_The next one was of the young boy walking into a semi-furnished apartment with a box in his arms and a backpack hanging from one shoulder, following him in was an elderly woman whom appears to be in her mid 5o's. He sees she was carrying a couple bags of food in her hands and was walking towards the kitchen area to put it away but just as she disappeared through the door he noticed she was wearing a white haori over a dark red kimono and had on a red hat with the Kenji for 'fire' on it and heard her say "this is your home now, Nar"._

_And just like last time when he was about to hear the boy's name, the Jedi suddenly found himself surrounded by darkness as he couldn't see anything around him, until a light dimly lit underneath him making the Jedi master look down to see that he was standing on a platform made of light "__master Yoda!__" a woman's faint whisper calls to him._

_The now identified Yoda was looking all around him to see where that voice came from and couldn't see anything "__finally you have heard his call, little master__" the same voice said in a soothing pointed tone._

_Yoda then notices another dim light coming from above making him look up to see it was a ball of ethereal light floating down until it was in front of him "heard, you say?" he questions the voice wondering what she meant by that "heard who, have I?"._

_He was then showed a 5 planetary star system somewhere within the galaxy and what the force showed him brought a surprise look to his face which turned into a small smile as he saw a faint image of the boy in Jedi attire "__long has he waited for you to hear his cry, now go to the _Unknown Regions_ and find your successor__" the ethereal light proclaims as it illuminated brightly blinding the old man._

**(Force Vision ends)**

**(Lemon)**

"What's wrong, master Yoda?" came a woman's voice snapping Yoda out of his trance and making him look down at a beautiful young dark skinned woman, whom was in-between his legs stroking his harden 10 inch green cock and had a rope of saliva connecting it to her bottom lip before it broke.

The smile that was on Yoda's face was brought back as he shakes his head to his fellow Jedi "nothing wrong, there is Maci" he informs her as he uses the force to open her robes and exposing her DD-cup breasts to him "in fact, quite the opposite it seems" he finishes as the identified Maci Windu scoots closer to her master and wraps her breasts around his dick as she knew this is what he wanted from her.

The smile he had changed to one of content when he felt her big soft black breasts hugged his big green cock, oh how he loves it when she did this for him "and what would that be?" she asks as she starts to lapping at the head of his cock with her tongue whenever it popped out from her tits.

"Appeared, a new male force sensitive has" he states to her which stops all activities as she looks back up to her master with widen eyes from the shock of hearing that.

"Are you sure, master?" she questions him before she felt his small hand lightly grab the top of her smooth head and gently brings her head down wrapping her mouth around his cock, pulling her all the way down to the base shocking her at the sudden action.

Getting over the momentary shock of her master suddenly stuffing his dick deep down her throat, Maci took a second to adjust to his dick before starting to lightly suck on it as she slowly started to deep-throat him, from tip-to-base slowly building up his pleasure. While she was doing that she was staring up at her master waiting for him to reconfirm his statement of there being another male, whose force sensitive in the galaxy.

Looking at her he nods saying "sure I am?, yes. He is on a planet in the Unknown Regions" he began moving his hips up and down trying to make himself cum fast "and unfortunately my dear, end this fast, we must" he says before raising his right hand up and uses the force to lift Maci up from her spot.

This startled her for a second as he suddenly did this before noticing her master had stood up from the edge of his seat and took a step to the side, allowing him to use the force to place her on her back in his seat. He then used the force to lift and spread her legs a bit revealing she wasn't wearing any panties, he then stepped in between her legs and started grinding the underside of his cock against her wet pussy.

This action causes her to let out small gasps of delight as she always enjoyed it when he did this to her before they would start and grinds back with same amount of force he was giving, wanting to making sure she used her juices to lube his cock "should I and...mmm…a small team accommmmpany you, master?" she moans out lightly feeling a little worried for her master.

It was well known that the Unknown Regions were the most dangerous part of the galaxy, since it was largely uncharted and had many Hyperspace anomalies that made it damn near impossible to chart any safe route through that region of space. A couple of seconds after asking her question she feels his dick pull away from her.

This made the busty woman to look down at him with a disappointed look on her face but was then switched for one of anticipation seeing as he was lining the tip of his cock to her pussy "unfortunately rule states, alone I must go" he says.

**SMACK**

"AAAHHHHHHH" came Maci's shout of pleasure as she felt Yoda slammed with as much force as he could into her stretching her walls out and was stuffed by his whole cock in her wet pussy with one go.

After a few seconds of enjoying her warm depths Yoda slowly pulled his hips back which got the desired effect he wanted from her, as he heard a low shudder to come from her and felt her walls tighten around him, not wanting to let him go and just as he got to the tip, he slams back in her earning another loud moan from her and bouncing her titties.

He continued this slow action a couple of more times before picking a pace he felt comfortable with and judging by the screams and moans of pleasure he was hearing from his partner, she didn't mind either "ahh yess…mmmm…mmmooorre!" she cries out as she closed her legs around her master "deepeeer…mmmmaaasster"

Yoda started to feel a little winded from his 5 minutes of thrusting and used the force to pull Maci up and place them in the cowgirl position with him being underneath and Maci already bouncing on his cock "yesyesyesyes" she repeats as she feels his dick going in deeper.

With his hands on her hips Yoda helped slam her down on him "tight, this pussy is" he tells her then groans as he feels, she was using the force a lightly massage his balls.

Maci also felt something was fondling her tits making her look down to see Yoda was using the force again to pinch her nipples and caress her lovely breasts.

A couple of minutes later they had found themselves doing it in a different position with Maci on her hands and knees getting banged hard by Yoda who was on his Repulsorlift smacking his hips against her ass "oh god…mmm…ahh deeeeppppeeer" she begs moving her hips back to match his thrusting.

**Smack smack**

Came the slapping sounds of Yoda using his right hand to smack both of Maci's plump ass cheeks and watch it jiggle with his every thrust. Yoda then started to feel his end was coming and it seemed to him she was on the edge as well "close…I…am" he pants out to tell her he was about to cum.

"Yes mahhster…cum on me…AHHHHHHHHHH" she screams as she reached her climax then pops his dick out of her and quickly turns herself over to face him just in time for him to ejaculate all over her covering her stomach, chest and face in what appears to be a litre's worth of cum.

And if you looked closely you could see a hint of green in his cum**(2)**.

**(Lemon Ends)**

**(Flashback Ends)**

**(1)**"Are you feeling okay, master Yoda?" came an electronic feminine voice which gained Yoda's attention, making him look over to the doorway and saw a 5'5 _Medical Gynoid_ stroll into the cockpit and was walking up to him with a bit of a sway in her hips.

The Jedi master couldn't help but still be amazed by similar modern medical gynoid's synthesize-organic alloy skin**(3)** was to real flesh in some areas of its anatomy, especially he as he watched her large E-cup breasts gave a slight sway and bounce with each step she took "Tired I am, help me stay awake will you not?" he hints as she stood next to him.

**(Lemon #2)**

(Nah just messing with you, it's a lime…..haw-haw)

He received a smile from the Gynoid as she took another step towards him crossing her legs before she slowly drapes her left leg to the other side of his chair and straddles the much smaller man leaning over him ever so slightly making him look up.

While looking down at the little man she begins to sway her hips side-to-side, hoping to entice his gaze to her lower body which succeeded as she sees his eyes look down and took this opportunity to move his seat back a bit to give her a little room. She then turns around to face away from him and starts to lightly rock her hips from side to side swaying her lovely chromic rump for him, and slowly added a little thrusting in her movements.

**SLAP**

"Mmm" she moaned out from him smacking her rear to which she then slowly twirls herself around to face him in a sensual way and lowers herself to the floor.

When she was on her knees the medi-gynoid then reaches forward and grabs a hold of Yoda's loose robes pulling him and his chair forward then lightly tug down his pants, allowing her to whip his semi-hard dick out with her right hand. As gently as the medi-gynoid could, she started stroking Yoda's green cock and slowly felt him harden more in her hand.

While she was doing that she gave his cock feather-like kisses along the underside of the head and shaft then rubs it on the left side of her face looking up at him through an half-lidded eye "how could I be of service, master?" she asks in a sultry manner before giving his harden cock a long, antagonizing, slow lick from the base of his balls to his tip.

A shuttered escaped Yoda when he felt the gynoid do that "request a deepthroat, I do" he tells her after she finished licking the underside of his dick as he wanted her to take his whole 10 inch dick.

She nods at his request before opening her mouth wide enough and slowly lowers her head taking the Jedi master in her mouth inch by inch, as well as feeling her throat slightly bulge out by the 2 and ½ inch girth of his dick. When she felt her nose was buried in his greyed pubs that signified she had reached the end.

Yoda grabbed the back of the medi-gyno's head and tried to push himself deeper in her throat "tight your throat is, enjoyed it these past few months, I have" he says looking down at her.

The gynoid's expression look a little delighted at his praises and doubled her efforts to pleasure the little man, by moving her head back slowly letting him enjoy the pleasure she was giving him. Just as she got to the end she quickly stuffs his dick back down into her throat with a moan coming from said gynoid and Jedi.

She did that a few more times than picks up the pace and a couple of minutes later Yoda pulled her head off just as he was about to unload in her mouth "why did you stop? Did I do something wrong master?" the medi-gynoid questions in a whine as she wanted to taste his cum again.

He shakes his head "done wrong, you have not" he says panting as his eyes drifted down to the medical gynoid's large tits, which she sees where his eyes were looking and surprises him by sticking his dick in between her soft breast with a grunt coming from him as she squished her tits a little more.

After couple of minutes of her bouncing her tits on his cock Yoda eyes shut and lets out a grunt as he cums all over the Gynoid, covering her large chromic tits and face "never get tired of that, I will" he states then feels the Gynoid starts cleaning his cock with her mouth, making sure to get all of his cum.

**(Lime Ends)**

'_Who are you?_' came a voice through the force which caused his eyes snapped opened as he knew which world he was on, he turns the sub-light engines on and laid in a course for the 3rd planet with the medical gynoid letting go of his cock after she finished swallowing all of his cum.

**(Unknown Town – 11 at Night)**

Heavy panting and fast moving footsteps could be heard in the dead of night as we see a young 5 year old running for his life from what appears to be a mob of drunks chasing after him with one shouting at the top of his lungs "Get the demon before he escapes into the red light district" this made the mob run a little faster as they wanted to get their hands on him.

Having heard what the one drunk said the young boy only tried to run harder in hopes of making it to his safe zone of the village, since mostly everyone in the red light district was nice to him. As he turned a corner he saw the red light district was just down the street and was happy he would be safe soon but just as he got about half way down the street he felt something hard tackle the poor boy slamming him hard into the ground.

"Finally got you, you little shit" said the man who tackled him and try as he may the man had a strong hold on the boy making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

The rest of the mob finally caught up to them and were grinning evilly at the boy "well little demon, looks like you weren't able to get away" one of them taunted getting chuckles from a couple of the men.

The leader of the group stepped in front of the boy making him look up to see it was a rough looking man that appeared to be in his thirties and he had a wicked grin on his face that made the little boy tremble in fright "why are you doing this?" he questions with fear in his trembling voice "I didn't do anything!"

**SLAM**

"AHHHH" came the pain filled scream as the boy felt the rough man slam his boot down on his right shoulder.

"Don't patronize us demon, we remember what you did and we're going to finished what our sexy Yondaime started" he says as everyone around cheered and had pulled out blunt objects out of nowhere "NOW MEN FOR OUR SEXY YONDAIME!"

They cheered louder and had swung their weapons down intending to inflict as much pain to him for the constant reminder of what he represented until suddenly everything stopped the boy waited for the pain to come, but it didn't which made him slightly open his left eye and saw something that made him look around.

What he saw was the mob in the processes of swinging their weapons but they looked to be straining to move "you monster what did you do to us" the leader growled out.

He was about to answer nothing but was interrupted by another voice "nothing he did, as it is I who am stopping you"

The made the boy and some of the group that could see, saw it came from a little green creature with long pointed ears and was wearing a grey robe over a tan shirt and pants "it's you!" shouted the boy as he remembered seeing him in his dream a few months back.

The little green creature nods at the boy "found you I have, thankfully I was able to get here in time, it seems" as he looks to the mob of people surrounding the child, narrowing his eyes at them.

**(End Chapter)**

**2\. can you guess the reference.**

**3\. artificial skin that's chromic in design.**

**Winner of today's lemon is the powerful Maci Windu (fem mace) if you guessed her you won a cookie.**

**Well hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter and like I said in the concept if you can think of any names for the males being turned female send it to me in a pm or a review anyway**

**PEACE**


End file.
